In German Offenlegungsschrift OS No. 2,245.105 there is described a varifocal (variable-focus) lens with an extremely large focal or focusing range. This lens or objective is essentially constructed of two partial systems, each of which has two lens groups which are displaceable according to different movement laws. Between the two displaceable lens groups of both partial systems there is provided a stationary lens group which corresponds to or is associated with the first partial system. In this manner and also based on the non-optimized movement laws for the displaceable lens members, the varifocal lens becomes very long and additionally has a considerable expenditure in lenses. This is also the case in a similar manner with the system which has been made known from German Offenlegungsschrift OS No. 2,414.027.